Daddys little girl?
by konanXakatsuki
Summary: *closed...for now?* Pein found a baby and keeps it. as the years go by and Konan "Develops", she starts to have fealings for the only family she knows. Konan X like everone  even haku  and Akatsuki X Akatsuki. and magor bashing of chearleaders lator.
1. Chapter 1

"DAMN!" I started my long gurney back to my palace from Sasori's old home, The Red Sand. "Hu OH Shit hu hu!" God, stupid damn clock! Its sooo hot! And I thank my arms broken, damn, that battle was fucking intense. "Shit I sound like Hidan!" I heard a snap and looked down. I saw this bitch, on her side, clutching a small blanket. "HAHA, bitch, what the fuck you tiring to… oh shit." As I pulled back the blanket and saw a baby. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL MADARA YOU FUCKING LYER!" He told my no children were here. I picked it up by its neck and saw it was a girl. I pulled out a knife and held it to her thought. "Agooo! Agooo!" She said as held her arms out tugging on the knife and looking at me with the biggest eyes that were shimmering. "D-don't look at me like that! I, I'm suppose to kill all of you!" She tilted her head and closed her eyes "Ahhh meh graa!"S-she is kinda cute. Fuck it! I lowered my knife and cradled her. "Hu, it's like you're a child spared by a god. I'll call you Konan."

- TIME SKIP

Pein is now at home and walking to Kakuzu's room!

God he's going to be the one most affected by this. Ok 1 he hates kids. to there expensive to take care of. 3 it's his money. FUCK. I announced my entry to his room, with her hidden of course, and sat on the edge of his desk. "Kakuzu, I have chosen you to be the first to tell. This will affect you the most. It will be a LOT of money. And there's nothing you can do to change this." I saw him twitch and groan. "What is it LEADER!" He said with venom. "I found o baby." I said calmly and put her down, a little too hard, on his desk. "MEEEEHHH GOHH!" She yelled but didn't cry, which made me smirk. She had this demonic look on her face and started carling towards Kakuzu, managing to knock down all of his paperwork. "DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BRAT! GET OFF MY DESK!" He yelled as he pushed her off the desk. "KAKUZU!" I snapped. I started to scolded him. "W-wh. WAHHHH! WAHA!" She cried as she wiped her eyes. "KONAN!" I gasped when I saw blood streaming down her face. I punched him in the face, picked her up, and ran out of his room with her, still crying.

I knocked on Deidara and Sasori's shared bathroom. "UN!" "Dei-cun, please help." I said then realized I asked someone for help and added respect with it. He opened the door fast and gasped. He grabbed my arm that wasn't occupied and pulled me into the room and locked the door. "OMG! Give me her." He yelped as he snatched her out of my arms. "WHAT HAPPENED?" "SHHHHHH! Be quiet! You and Kakuzu are the only ones who know I have her! Kakuzu pushed her off his deck, and he will be punished!" "Well I will be talking to him as well, I mean, if it's ok with you." I chuckled at this and rubbed his hair, in a way that it wouldn't mess up his beloved hair, and pulled him closer by his waist. "Hun, you can do whatever you want, you know that babe." He lit up like a Christmas tree, set Konan down, and raped his arms around my neck and kissed me. "Ok but I still feel bad for cheating on Danna tho, but you're worth it!"

During are heated make out session, we herd Konan giggle and clap her hands. Dei giggled and I rubbed her head and stuck out my tough at her. She lafed and smiled. Deidara finished tending to her wounds and kissed me on the check. "I love you, and call me mama now." He blushed and giggled as he let go of me and left. I sighed and looked at Konan. She was staring at some toothpaste and when she saw me looking at her, her arms reached out for me. "AGOO!" "Huhuhu." I chuckled deeply and saw her … blush? "How old are you?" She titled her head and said agoo again. "Ugh your impassable." I said as I picked her up and proceeded to the living room.

"MEN, FROT AND CENTER!" I yelled when I saw no one in the room. One by one they came in, not noticing the kid except Hidan. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BABY!" "That's why I called you all in here. I found her and didn't have the balls to kill her. The mission said that no kids were there." I looked angrily at Madara and then noticed Sasori stand up and approach me, well Konan to be exact. He snatched her and held her by one arm with his other on his hip. "What The Hell Sasori!" "… this is my sisters child." He said without emotion and tossed her back to me.

"W-what, she's your niece?" "Ya but I'm not taking care of her. Her names Hailae, but call her whatever the fuck you want to, I really don't give a shit." Damn he's a dick! "DANNA! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLM! SHE'S SOOOO DAMN CUTE! Leader?" "Yes Deidara." "Can we call her Konan, she looks like an angle!" I mentally sighed and was very grateful that Dei-cun wasn't the dumb blond like everyone thanks he is. "Ya, that sounds nice." "AGOO!" I saw Sasori wince and quickly leave. Noticing Kakuzu sigh and shack his head, I looked down at Konan and laughed out loud, not even embarrassed that everyone looked at me. "Oh Kakuzu, Ha-ha, she really does like you, even if you are a dick! Ha-ha! Ok well this is Konan, get use to her, she aint leaving, EVER. Dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip. Konan is now two and a half.

"I can't believe it has been two years since I found her." "Ya she's gotten bigger and can comprehend everything… but I've never heard her talk. Is that normal?" "Yes Dei-cun, it is. I didn't talk till I was five, I just hope she aint like her uncle, he didn't talk till he was twelve." "Ok one, you barley talk now Leader, and two, Danna didn't talk till he was twelve!" "Ya, and lets go back to what we were doing." I quickly pushed my hand in his pants and started pumping him. "A-Ahhh! Pein-sama, please, give me more. Ugh! Ohh!" I put my head down and engulfed his manhood, quickly bobbing my head and sucking like hell. "G-god, I'm, I'm so close! Oh god, T-take it all! Oh please!" As he released, after drinking what was offered to me, I pulled him into a breath taking kiss. He moaned into it and I smiled. It seems like I always smile a real smile when I'm with him.

"L-leader I, umm, we need to talk, about what we have." "Ok, what's up?" He started to quiver as he spoke. "I, I can't keep doing this! I'm sorry! Sasori's getting suspicious. It's not that I don't care about you its just-." I cupped his chin and kissed him lightly on his lips. "It's ok, I understand." I ruffled his hair, got up and started to get dressed. "Thank you for loving me these past four years, I'll always be here for you whenever you need something or someone." I spoke kindly, like everything was fine. But inside, I was braking. I could feel the tears forming. "I I'm sorry, thank you leader." He said and then ran to the bathroom, crying, and slammed the door. I turned back to the door to be sure he wasn't watching me. Then I walked briskly down the hall, up the stairs, and slammed my door shut.

I flopped down on my bed, grabbed a pillow, shoved it on my face and held my knees up to my chest. For the first time in years I let myself cry, long and hard.

When I woke up, I saw Konan sleeping next to me, with her tiny hands holding on to one of mine. My eyes hurt like hell and I couldn't open em all the way. "I love you Konan." I half whispered. He eyes immediately snapped open and she smiled at me. "What's wrong daddy?" Deidara might have never heard her talk, but she talks to me all the time, when we were alone. "Conman since finally got to Deidara. He picked Sasori." She crawled over to me and raped her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, I still love you tho. And I always will!" I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I sat up, after removing her arms, and placed her in my lap facing me, her legs on either side of me. "Ok we need to talk about you! You are starting school in two month and we need to get you ready, do you know what that means?" I almost busted out laughing as she stared intensely at my chest with a confused look on her face. "OH!" her head shot up and she smiled "SHOPING! OMG I SAW THE CUETIST SKIRT AND TANGTOP! OMG OMG CAN WE GET EM! PLEASE?" "HAHAHA Oh Konan," I ruffled her hair. "Ya sweetheart, let me go get some money, I'll be right back."

Oh god Kakuzu, don't be a dick! "Hay Kakuzu, I need some cash." He looked up, pissed. "What the hell for! I just gave you $300 yesterday!" I sighted. "It's for Konan, I'm taking her school shopping." I heard footsteps outside the door but thought they were Hidan. "I'm not giving you any money for you to spend on that stupid mistake!" I heard a small gasp and more footsteps… then I placed it together. "She Is Not A Mistake, She's my daughter and I love her. Give me money or else I will tell Deidara what you just said." "Fine."

After that pleasant encounter with Kakuzu, I walked back to my room, wondering what to say to Konan. When I entered the room, I heard soft muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. "Shit. Konan let me in." "NO!" I crouched down next to the door. "Hunny, he didn't mean it. Baby, please let me in." after five minutes she came out and didn't even look at me. She stepped over me and went to put on her shoes. "Let's just get this over, ok Daddy?" she gave me a halfhearted smile and walked out the door to the living room.

After a depressing time shopping, they come back home. This part is in Konan's view.

"Hay Daddy, thanks." I said as I hugged him and quickly ran off. I just want to be alone. I ran into Deidara and Sasori's room, into their closet, and threw their air vent. After a while of carling, I came into my secret room. It's where all the air vents meet, and its piety big. I sat there and started to thank about this place called Sunagakure. Why do I hafta go there, I just want to stay here!


	3. Chapter 3

FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL FORE KONAN! Let's see what happens!

I walked into the class room and saw I was the first one there. I sat down in the front by the door and watched as other kids came in laughing with their friends. And some clings on to their parents. One taller guy came in dragging two kids on his legs. "Temari, Kankuro, let go before I kill you." Damn he's mean.

After everyone got settled, the teacher started to call roll. "Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Konan, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shino, and Haku." I looked over at Haku and saw him looking at me. I blushed and turned away and looked at my notebook.

Blah blah blah was all I heard the whole day. I walked alone towards the side walk and herd my name called, it was Haku. "H-hi! Can I help you?" "Ya, I saw you waking alone and wanted to know if I could walk with you? Oh and how did you like your first day of first grade?" It took me a moment to realize that he was being nice to me. "Ya, I'd really like that. And it was ok, I don't really know anyone tho, and I don't know how to make friends." He smiled and grabbed my hand and locked fingers with me. "I'll be your friend!" I smiled and squeezed his hand. I hope we stay friends forever!

MIDDLE SCHOOL 6th GRADE! Finally developing!

"KONAN! WAIT UP!" I turned around and saw Naruto riding his bike with Shika on his handlebars and Lee sprinting beside em. "Hay Haku, they look really stupid, hu?" He laughed and took my hand and we started walking away. "Let's run Ko! 3…2…1…go!" I giggled when he yelled back to are little gang and said "Come on slow pocks!" "I AM NO A SLOW POCK, FOR I HAVE THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Of cores Lee caught up with us and took my other hand and smiled. I blushed and laughed as Naruto went speeding by with Shika's eyes wide open and cling on to Naruto neck for dear life. When he came to a halt, he got bitched out by a pissed lazy boy.

"Shika, damn, I didn't know you had that much – of course he falls asleep." Lee let go of my hand and put the unconcis man on his back. "Hay, Naruto?" Haku yelled "Ya?" "Let me take your bike k?" "Ya, Sure!" He handed it over and Haku got on it. He winked at Naruto and then I was lifted up onto the handles! "H-Haku!" I gasped and could feel my cheeks getting hot and knew I was blushing. I heard Lee and Naruto laugh and got even more flustered. "Konan," I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Jashin, how many times have I dreamed about that? "I need to do something with you, if you say yes." "Yes to what?" "Later."

When we arrived at school, Haku quickly pulled me into the janitor's closet. He pulled my hands over his head and pushed me agented the wall. "H-HAKU!" I saw a look that Hidan gets when he's in the mood. "Konan, I know were young, but I love you. I want to fuck you so bad, can you feel it? Can you feel haw much I want you?" He said as he rubbed his hardened cock between my thighs. "Haku, even if you love me, don't do this to me, please!" I said begging "I love you Konan, on your knees, pleasure me." I was forced to undo his pants but I didn't look at his swollen cock as I engulfed it, sucking as hard as I could, hoping it would hurt. "UH! M-move your head up and down, like that y-Ya! OHHH!" 15 minutes later he came in my mouth and I swallowed it all. "Konan, I'm sorry! I, I can't go through with this!" he said then ran out of the closet.

As I sat there, still on my knees, I could feel the tears build up. "Why!, why Haku?" I whispered. I found my cell phone and called Daddy. "Konan, why are you calling me, you should be in class!" was all he said then he hung up. "N-no! Damn it!" I franticly sheared my phone for an adult… Kakuzu-sama! Oh god please pick up. "What the hell can I do for you?" "H-Hidan-cun? *sniffle* please! I need to come home! Don't leave me *sob* alone here!" I couldn't help it, I broke down. "K-Konan? What's wrong, I'm on my way, go to the front office. I love you I'll be there in six minutes."

HOME, PEIN IS PISSED. KONAN IS CLINGING TO HIDAN'S LEG, HIDING BEHIND IT AS THE TWO FIGHT.(and everyone, - Madara, is watching) {Konan still don't talk much at home}

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER HOME? DID I GIVE YOU PERMETION TO GET HER!" "YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING DICK, SHE'S CRYING! WHAT TYPE OF PARENT ARE YOU! SHE CALLED FUCKING KAKUZU, AND SHE KNOWS HE DON'T FUCKING LIKE HER, IN TEARS, BEGING ME TO GET HER!" Pein sighed and razed his voice "SHES MY CHILD AND ILL DO WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE! KONAN GET YOUR STULF IM TAKING YOU BACK!" He reached out his hand and took hold of mine.

That's it! I will not be pushed around anymore! "NO! *sob sob* I DON'T BELONG TO YOU, AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! I FUCKING HATE YOU PEIN!*sob sob* (wipes eyes) YOUR NOT MY DADDY ANYMORE, I CAN DO JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU! I HATE YOU!" I looked up, pissed, and saw the same expression on everyone's face except Hidan, shock, and a smirk. "MY BEST FRIEND TRIED TO RAPE ME AND YOU COULDN'T CAIR LESS! GO FUCK YOURSELF!" This time even Hidan was in shock. I ran off and bumped into Madara who put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, well it will be, tomorrow I will come down there and change your classes. Do you thank you can handle Naruto in all your classes?" I looked up at the man who I'd only seen twice. I clutched on to his shirt and let myself cry. I shook my head yes as he lifted me in bridal stile. "Konan?" I heard Pein's voice and I held on tighter. "What do you want with her?" "I, I'm sorry." He said then walked away. I looked you at Madara and he smiled at me. "Yes?" "Are you going to ditch me to?" He laughed very deeply and rubbed my head. "No." Then he lifted my chin and kissed my neck. He began to lick up and down it and bit softly. "Ah, ommm! Dara?" "Yes, child?" I blushed and rebreed how old he was compared to me.

"What would you do if I took your virginity?" I gasped and moaned as he slid his hand into my panties. "N-nothing, c-can we go toooo Oh god! Your room?" he whispered in my ear not yet and ripped my shirt off. "Uhh! Dara! Please, I, I need it!" What the hell am I saying! I'm only eleven! I felt his hand leave me and I whimpered. "You can come back for this when you turn 18, k squirt? I don't want you to get hurt, trust me, I'm WAY too big for you." H-he cares? I hugged his neck really tight and kissed his neck. "Ok and thanks." He put me down and I realized I didn't have a shirt anymore. I ran to my room and changed.

You don't hafta review, it just makes me feel good


	4. Chapter 4

When did I fall asleep? What time is it? Where's dad- oh. I glanced at my clock and darted out my room. 3 am. Daddy should be in his office. I knocked on his door and waited for his answer. "WHAT!" He yelled. I came in, shut the door, and looked at him. His back was turned away from the door. I walked up to him and crawled into his lap. "Daddy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you. I was just upset with Haku! Please forgive- mham" I was cut off by his lips resting on mine. "It's ok Konan, I love you to. So umm did you and Madara have s-" "MEHA! No, No, No, We Didn't, I wouldn't do that type of shit without talking to-, well you know."

"No, I don't, please go on." He said smirking. "Well, your spouts ta talk to your parents before you have sex right?" I felt him twitch and his hand rested on my lower back. "Your too much too handle!" I started twitching as I felt myself getting wet. Wait a minute! He's my fucking father! "You know," He whispered into my ear as his hand slid farther down and pinched my ass. "You've become a horny little bitch, getting wet by your own father's touch, without it being sexual."

"Daddy, are you going to help me?" I started to grind are hips together. He let out a gasp and grabbed my hips to push me down harder. Then he stopped and let go of me. "No, you are too y-" "DON'T YOU FINISH THAT IF YOU KNOW WHAT GOOD FOR YOU." I had put my figure on his lips to silence him. I placed my hand on his hardish dick and put his hands on my hips. I started to rub the hardening dick. "Konan, this is pedophileish. You could be taking away from me." I unzipped his pants "Who's going to find out?" I slowly got off of him and tugged on his pants as I got on my knees. Pein blushed and took off the cursed thighs. I put my hands on his thighs and spread them apart.

PEIN'S P.O.V (POINT OF VIEW)

Konan has gotten sooo mature. I can't believe she'll do this to me, and that she wants to! She started licking the tip of my cock and I let out a moan. "K-Ko!" I gasped as she massaged my sac. "W-Where did you learn this?" She took the head of my erection and hummed. I bulked up and was grateful I was sitting. "Mhh, your good kid." I creased her cheek and she looked up at me with big eyes, blushing. She started bobbing her head and deep throated me, all while watching me. It was hot and embracing at the same time.

I threw my head back and started moaning like hell. I felt her take my hand and place it on her head. It was a silent gesture for me to choose the pace. I picked it up and made her bob faster. "C-close! Uhh!" she sucked harder and bobbed faster. I came in her mouth and she slowed around me. I pulled my dick out of her mouth and she slowed the rest. "You slowed?" She blushed harder and giggled. "Still too young?" she asked as she rubbed my thighs.

"No." I pulled her to her feet and yanked her clothes off. I could see how wet she really was and could almost smell the lust. "Sit on my desk right in front of me." I pushed all the paper work off and helped her up. It was my turn to feast on her juices. "If my tong piercing hurts you, let me know." She nodded and blushed. I ran my figure over her cunt and slowly put it in her, not moving it. I felt her clench around it and felt how wet she really was. Tonight is going to be fun.


End file.
